


In darkest night, shed brightest tears.

by PhakeFysics



Series: Final Fantasy XIV [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Dark Knight Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Dragoon Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, I headcanon Alisaie has a big ol crush on the WoL, Lightwarden Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhakeFysics/pseuds/PhakeFysics
Summary: Friend almost succumbing to the Light? Can't fight them to snap them out of it? Try finding help in an unexpected place.
Series: Final Fantasy XIV [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046014
Kudos: 14





	In darkest night, shed brightest tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Post Innocence fight against Vauthry.  
> -  
> Alisaie's POV.

Watching as Emet-Selch escaped with the Exarch, the Scions turned their shocked attention to the sound of a strangled cough. Their shock turned to panic as the Warrior of Light - their friend, Hanze, was succumbing to the intense Light within him.

Despite Alisaie not being very intune with seeing the Aether of others, she swore she could hear the strain of light on his soul cracking like a layer of ice over a frozen lakebed.

"Ryne?" Alisaie looked over, the panic barely subdued. She couldn't bear to leave Hanze like this. She remembered, back in the Source, how she had begged him to not leave her. And he hadn't broken that promise. She was not about to leave him alone to his fate.

Ryne moved to rush forward, but Alisaie was already there, Alphinaud close behind. As Alisaie grabbed one arm and Alphinaud the other, Hanze coughed up another vile globule of white blood, the shimmery substance spattering against the floor of the simulacrum that was Vauthry's 'paradise'.

"Hanze? Stay with us, hold on for just a moment long-" Alisaie pleaded, only to be cut off with a force of tremendous power throwing her and her brother across the field with a hard thud. She watched through strangled breaths as her hero, her dearest friend stood up, lance in hand, the weapon still dripping with Vauthry's blood.

But something was wrong and it seemed Thancred saw it too as he leapt forward with a shout. But it seemed Hanze's intense and unparallelled skill as a dragoon stayed with him, even in his loss of self, as he expertly backflipped out of the way.

Despite the fact that the others quickly jumped into the fray, doing their best to subdue Hanze over killing, Alisaie could see their movements were panicked, sloppy. The Scions had always been so sure of themselves, confident in their abilities. But seeing your strongest, and most trusted friend turn his blade on you was enough to crack the strongest of wills.

Even with Hydaelyn's blessing, the sheer amount of light was too much for even her most Beloved Son to bear. Over the ringing in Alisaie's ears, she could see Y'shtola screaming at Urianger over what he presumably knew. That's one thing that irked Alisaie as well; the older Elezen's penchant for secrets.

Getting to her feet, she felt the hesitancy in her body as her sword tip wavered, betraying her nerves. She had dedicated her time here in the First on slaying Sin Eaters. They had all made it their mission to kill the Lightwardens, to end the eternal day… to save the First and in turn, save the Source.

However slaying their friend for his sacrifice was not a part of the bargain. This man was a god slayer. None would dare stand on the wrong end of his lance. And what of his blessing? It made him unfathomably strong. 

There was no question: they would all die here.

The other problem with attempting to subdue Hanze was that he knew all their tricks and ways of fighting. He even managed to nimbly dodge a meteor from Y'shtola as it impacted, bathing the arena in a hot burst of heat.

As Alphinaud and Urianger had their hands full healing Thancred, there just was no protecting him from what was to follow…

Time seemed to slow as Alisaie moved in to assist Ryne in attempting to subdue Hanze whilst Thancred took the brunt of the attacks. Beads of sweat hung off their brows, an astrologian card spinning to a stop as the adrenaline laced Alisaie's veins. 

In but a single heartbeat, time slowed to a crawl as their greatest and deadliest ally and friend...was now their foe.

And then she saw it - the wide grin, the glow of blood red in Hanze's eyes. Pupils narrow - the brief reflection of true ancient Dravanian power.

_Stardiver._

It happened all too quickly, but painfully slow all the same. A cascade of power, the air itself seeming to scream as the empowered tip of the dragoon's lance pierced downwards with a dark energy. It seemed to tear through the currents of Aether in itself, harnessing a tremendous amount of energy on the way down, all pinpointed at Thancred's very soul.

And then Thancred was down. His body slamming limply in a heap, sliding several yalms back as Urianger yelled for Alphinaud to assist Thancred. The impact of the strike threw Ryne back with a scream of her own, her body tumbling like a leaf in a harsh wind.

Next, Y'shtola followed. Her scream echoing slowly in Alisae's ears, body flying back like a child’s toy due to the Nastrond followup. It was terrifying each time Alisaie had borne witness to the sheer, unrelenting power in this Warrior of Light and Darkness alike.

Then those blood red dravanian eyes found Alisaie. The look of unbridled, unadulterated hate that pierced her pinned her feet to the floor. It was a look that stole her breath from her lungs and her heart shattered; both of fear and of pain.

She had never been on the receiving end of that look. Only kind eyes had been her constant companion. This was it… she had truly lost her dearest friend, hadn’t she? She hadn't been able to protect him. Once again, she wasn't strong enough.

All she could do was stand there as her sword slipped from her fingers, clattering slowly to the floor. And as the lance thrust forward, Alisaie closed her eyes, resigned in her loss. She had to accept that not everyone could be saved. Not even the greatest hero she had ever known. 

Without him there was nothing.

"Come now, Alisaie, you were the last one I expected would give up," A cool voice sassed, forcing her eyes open, only to find a tall, darkly clad knight holding Hanze's lance back with a large and dangerous looking two hander.

Kicking out a spiked boot, the heel connecting with Hanze's chest, launched the auri back, forcing him to adjust midair and land on his feet, sliding back several more yalms.

"Who-"

"Talk later, saving him first," the mysterious newcomer stated, pointing the tip of his sword at Hanze.

His voice was muffled but it had a familiar ring to it. Shaking her numbness away, Alisaie picked up her weapons just in time to see Thancred raised to his feet.

"Thancred! Flank him. I will hold his ire. The rest of you, take his right side, he favors a quick succession of moves before the lifeblood of the dragon leaves his veins. His strength will ebb. That is when we will strike!"

Who was this stranger? How did they know so much about Hanze?

But questions would have to wait.

As the group followed the stranger's instructions, Alisaie saw the glow once more as Hanze recouped his strength. The group dispersed in panic, knowing the danger standing too close posed, as they watched Hanze leap up high into the air, his lance flowing with power.

But the stranger did not move. His helmeted head stared up at the Warrior of Light, unflinching as he planted the tip of his sword in the ground with an unexplainable ease.

Alisaie heard Alphinaud give a shout as both he and Urianger moved to prepare a stronger healing spell to save this dark armored idiot from his own doom.

But as the impact cascaded across the arena, Alisaie swore that in the briefest iota of silence between impact and the dust settling; a low chuckle.

As the smoke dispersed, the stranger yet stood, and something about him was stronger, albeit briefly. 

Bolstered by this realization that this stranger knew how to counteract Hanze - a terrifying thought - the rest was a deadly tango over a dance of painfully succinct death.

After what felt like hours and countless close calls, the stranger's blow finally struck Hanze and their friend - still looking much like himself - collapsed to the floor. His body now covered in cuts and bruises smeared with that glittering blood.

Without a thought, Alisaie ran to Hanze, not even feeling the sting of cold marble as her knees crashed against it.

"Ryne, you best make your ministrations quickly," the stranger remarked coolly, shaking droplets of blood, Hanze's blood, from his deadly blade. 

Running up and moving to the vacant spot at Hanze's side, Ryne began subduing the corrupting light within their friend. Moving a stray strand of hair from Hanze’s face, Alisaie felt her heart drop to her stomach. She had failed her friend. She hadn't been able to protect him. Someone that had never abandoned her, comforting her in the late sleepless hours with a cup of hot chocolate when it was just the two of them left.

She loved his hot chocolate, asking where he had found the recipe. His answer was always accompanied by a sad smile, "Ishgard. It's a popular enough dish," he’d answer. But never who gave it to him, specifically. It was never a drink on the top of their lists, but it certainly helped. And now she had to fight back the tears of anger and disappointment at herself, and the tears of grief over what happened to her friend. A man she cared for more than she liked to admit to anyone, even herself.

“That was some fine work, daring, but fine. And who do we owe the pleasure of our timely rescue?” Thancred crossed his arms, his tone friendly, but his eyes squinting in suspicion.

The stranger chuckled, a low sound that lillted with a familiarity, and hefted his sword upon his shoulder single handedly with an ease one would heft a butterknife to garnish their morning toast. But he looked down at Hanze and sighed, shaking his head, “Poor fool. I told him this would kill him. And he knew it...and yet here he is… saving a world not even his own. Saving people he cares far too much about,” the stranger replied, which caused the lot of them to frown.

“Well, I don’t fancy myself taking Urianger’s place in resisting dissemination of information among his peers…” the stranger trailed off, sheathing his sword along his back and moving to remove his helm. 

It unclasped via a faceplate that essentially split the helm in half, and it was only now that Alisaie noticed the dark scales of the au ra horns. They had blended in perfectly, complimenting the look of the armor so well at a glance. Next came a cascade of golden blond hair, shimmering with a silky familiarity.

The person to greet them was… Hanze? He just gave that typical sheepish smile and shrug he usually gave. Of course this caused weapons to be drawn. Ryne was busy saving Hanze’s life, and Alisaie was too stunned and far too busy cradling his head to get up herself.

The stranger only lifted an eyebrow, “Oh come now, drawn blades, really?” he questioned, but Thancred leapt forward, despite his hurt condition, moving to strike down on the stranger wearing Hanze’s face - an Ascian, they all surmised in the brief moment.

However, whatever ability allowed this man to take the brunt of attacks flared briefly and he caught Thancred’s blade in mid swing, halting his momentum in an instant. But rather than throw Thancred aside, he tore the weapon free of his hands. 

Looking at the blade, “Now, now. The adults are talking. You may go over there for now,” he chided the gunblade before throwing the weapon across the arena with a flick of his wrist.

Turning back to the group, many still reluctant to lower their weapons, the stranger simply shrugged, heaving an exasperated sigh.

“I see he continues to not tell you a great many things. I think he is more hesitant about sharing information than that of even Urianger,” he muttered with a shake of his head.

“We are one in the same, he and I. I suppose if I were to put it into exceedingly rudimentary terms, I am a vast portion of the crystal he uses to summon his abilities as a dark knight.”

“Where in gods’ names did he come across a dark knight’s job crystal,” asked Alphinaud, lowering his arcane tome an ilm.

“It fell into his lap… well, more out of someone else’s, which he then picked up. Look. I am not your enemy, and I am not an Ascian. I am a facet of him borne of interesting circumstances. But he drives the chocobo cart, as it were, so it is not my story to tell. All you need to know is I will never allow him to die, because I am selfish and wish him to live,” the stranger gave another half hearted and noncommittal shrug.

“Well… we are grateful… uhm… Hanze.” Alphinaud responded, unsure of what to call this odd shade of his friend. 

“If it pleases you to call me that. However… I ask that this… entire encounter stay between us. He hates the secrets, but knowing what he did could be his undoing. He needs the strength to finish this. Tell him whatever you wish, but I doubt he will have any recollection of these events. And I think it best this be one of the secrets that should be kept tightly locked in the dark,” cautioned the shade.

Clasping on his helmet, he sighed, as he looked towards the light filled sky briefly. “Tell him to listen to his friends more… He tries not to lean on you lot if he can help it. But assure him he can lean… he needs it,” the shade added solemnly. 

“Wait, will we ever see you again?” Alphinaud asked, canting his head curiously. The shade only answered him with a hearty laugh. A sound so rarely heard from Hanze these days. It...felt nice to hear, despite it coming from a shaded version of himself.

“Oh Alphinaud, you see me every day,” was all the shadow responded with before seeming to be peeled away by the rays of infernal light.

Ryne looked over at Alisaie and offered a soft smile, forcing the Leveilleur twin to furiously wipe her tears away with the heel of her free palm. 

“He will be alright. We have him,” she offered gently, seeing how closely she held the auri without getting in Ryne’s way. 

“I am merely providing support,” Alisaie responded with a soft flush to her cheeks.

“And we are all grateful for it,” Ryne offered, her smile never leaving, but she quickly dropped the conversation, seeing as Alisaie was not one to talk the point too long. After spending time with her, Ryne knew that Alisaie was very much not one for talking, and she had to respect that.

"We need to get him back to the Crystarium. I have managed to ease the strain on his aether for now, but we are running on borrowed time," warned Ryne as she stood.

Heaving a sigh and staring at the spot where the counterpart shadow of Hanze once stood, Alphinaud returned his tome to his side and turned with a nod. “Let’s be about it, then. And I feel as though we should trust the shade’s guidance… he helped us… save our friend,” Alphinaud muttered, receiving nods of agreement from the other Scions.


End file.
